The present invention relates generally to supports for beams or posts, and more particularly to a multiple port beam bracket for supporting a beam or post.
Various devices are known in the art that connect multiple support beams together to facilitate support of structures. Some of these prior art connection devices, or brackets, have attempted to facilitate the attachment between support features, such as support beams, used in the construction of a building, (e.g., a dwelling, home, office, barn, and the like), or even portions of a building. These prior art devices have failed to adequately allow for the installation of those brackets when multiple support beams are used, or when the support beams held by those brackets are of different materials. This is especially true for connection locations that are at the intersection of multiple support beams.
What is needed then, is a new connection device or bracket used for supporting a beam. This preferred device should facilitate the connection between multiple support beams or when the support beams are made of different materials. This preferred device should allow for easy installation of the support beam at the junction of the beams. This needed connection device is lacking in the art.